The Truth of Heart
by bb-s
Summary: After many bad events was happened to Harry.He just want to die so he commit suicide.However before he can achieve his goal,someone found him,helped him,and they want him to pay them the wizard life debt.It will be slash.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMATION : I don't own Harry Potter.

AUTHOUR'S NOTE : This fic is the side effect of my first fic which I can't write the sweetness of DH yet.

It won't be much original plot because this plot is DH self center . Draco is a vampire.Harry is an elf.It begin when they are at Hogwarts in 6 years and already know about their heritage.

SUMMARY : After many bad event happen to Harry,he just want to die so he decide to sucide.However Before he can achieve that goal, someone found him.

The sweetest thing.

By

Bubblebears

"What a rich blood smell. I didn't know that in this gloomy forbidden forest,they have creature which have this richest smell of blood before." Draco murmured and started to go to find the source of a smell. He stalked through the forbidden forest and followed the smell closely,then he found the figure in a middle of the forest sat at the bottom of the tree and on the pull of blood.He didn't see who is this body even if he has used his supernatural vampire eyes because the face is lower and the shade of the tree has covering it and also the moonlight just dissappeared because the moon move behind clouds shy away from everyone eyes.So he walked nearer towards this figure. 'I don't know who is this body is even the gender I'm also not sure,too. This figure is small but not that short but still shorter than me. It has long hair that end in the mid of its back.' Slowly the moon move to show herself. The moonlight shine through the thick leaves to the figure. 'Now I can see the color of its hair.It is shining raven hair which look like silk and its creamy flawless skin also look so soft.' Then he see the meteric flash through his eyes.' Um...a knive.This scene is so drastic but also it look attrach to me some how.' Draco slowly sat in front of (in the same high of) this figure.His hand slowly raise its chin to display the face of its. 'I think I never see him around here before.He doesn't look like he belong in this forest.May be he is a younger student but if he is why am I never remember this utterly unearthy beauty of his before and if I remember correctly I already checking every new student out and just see only simple or ugly face except some Ravenclaw girls and few of boys in Griffindor ,Hufflepuff and my house but still they are not up to my standard beauty like this boy before.' Draco brush the hair that fell into the boy's close eyes off and found out the most shocking thing on this boy forhead.The lightning bolt mark appear to the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Potter." Draco said in a shocking voice.

AUTHOUR'S NOTE : This story will be a short term contrast to my another story "Hp and the secret of Malfoy" which still in progress.

I need beta-reader for this story,too. If anyone of you interest please contact me.

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO IS READING AND **REVIEW**.


	2. prince charming

AUTHOUR'S NOTE : Sorry this two new chapters isn't betaing yet. But I still don't have a reply from my beta and I don't know if she is still want to be my beta. If you still interest in helping me with this fic, please contact me again. (Hoping you will read this and contact me.) And I'm sure ,I won't have time for the next two weeks because of my examination and I don't like to be look like I ignore this fic so I just post it.   
DISCLAIMATION : I don't own Harry Potter. ' ' mean thinking 

" " mean speaking

The truth of heart Cpapter 2 

By

Bubblebears

Last chapter 

_Draco brush the hair that fell into the boy's close eyes off and found out the most shocking thing on this boy forhead.The lightning bolt mark appear to the eyes of Draco Malfoy. _

"_Potter." Draco said in a shocking voice. _

After Draco know the name of this figure, he immediately take the action of the prince charming rescue the fallen princess. (aka Harry Potter) Draco carefully gather Harry in his arm and ran fastly as he could to the Hogwarts castle.(I mean it's very indeed fast cause he use vampire speed.)'I should take him to the infirmary but I don't think it wil be appreciate in this situation. I Draco Malfoy archrival of Harry potter take him to the infirmary with his blood soaking both himself and my cloth.No.Not a good idea at all.So that left only take him to my private prefect bed chamber and heal him with my special ability of healing method.And this way I don't need to find a prey anymore.' Draco smirking at the figure in his arms.And his eyes have some hungry and evil glint in them.'I think his blood will be the most delicious one cause even the smell it make me feel this good.' Draco laughing evilly through the vacant corridor of Hogwarts."Potter Potter Potter ,when I finish in helping you in this situation,you will need to pay me the wizard life debt after all."

And if someone near here,they would have heard this evilly laugh louder and it will make you so scare and begin to run for your life. (Of course,in the opposite way of the source.)


	3. wizard life debt

DISCLAIMATION : I don't own Harry Potter.

' ' mean thinking

" " mean speaking

The truth of heart 

Chapter3

By

Bubblebears

When Draco reach his chamber, he gently put Harry down on his king side bed and begin the speacial healing ability method of his immediately.Draco slowly lick all of the blood and suck a little on the open wound which is on Harry's wrist. (Saliva of the vampire have some healing power.)

'Um...his blood is what I thought it would be.It is the sweetest blood that I ever test before.But it feel strange some how like it have the claming effect on my bloodlust not the usual opposite way despite the little amount of blood which I just lick. (A little amount of blood usually arouse vampire's bloodlust so they need to drink enough-more of blood to subside it.)

'Um...something soft and wet is touching my wrist.' Harry's eyelash began to flutter. Harry blink and try to focus his eyes on the scene in front of him.Then he blush slightly when he saw that someone is licking at his wrist.Harry try to pull his hand back but he couldn't because the grip on his hand is firmer in spite of the gentle way the other boy held his wrist.(Harry still in a blur not because he didn't wear glass but because he loose some amount of blood before Draco found him.He know that the other is a boy but he still can't remember a face yet.)

"Who are you?" Harry spoke in a weak voice. Some silent past and still no answer back so he decide to ask again."Are you an angle?" When that sentence left his mouth,the other boy suddenly stop licking his wrist and slowly raise his face to look straight at Harry's eyes. The amuse silver eyes met with the shocking green ones.

"Malfoy." Harry utter in a shocking gasp. Draco ignore it and just continue to lick at Harry's wrist. (If Draco want the wound to be close,it would be close at the first time he lick at it.However the blood is so sweet and so tempting. Although he doesn't feel the bloodlust anymore, he still want to test it.)

"W..What are you doing?" Harry stutter and blush deeper shade of red when he saw Draco suck at his wrist. Draco stare at Harry,let go of his wrist and then said in smooth voice. " Healing you."

"Healing me?" Harry ask in a surprising voice.

"Of course ,silly. What do you think I do?" Draco smugly said and smirking when he saw Harry's red face.

After that playfulness question past,Draco face become serious.

"You have a lot to explain,Potter." Draco asked in a cold and strict voice.

"No,I am not." Harry stubbornly said.

"You will,Potter. And that little information of you will be part of **your debt**,Potter." Draco said in a firm voice.

"My debt? What?" Harry look confuse at Draco.

"Oh! You are so dence,Potter. I didn't know that the golden boy of Griffindor will be this dence." Draco said in a smugness voice. But when he saw that Harry still didn't understand it,he sighed and explain more.

"You don't expect me to help you and let you go that easyly,don't you,Potter." Draco look stright to the Griffindor's eyes and saw many emotion past through them. One of them past through it quickly but still he can catch it and that make him look more triump.'Fearfulness.' thought Draco.

"You are now and forever being in a wizard life debt of mine." Draco siad in a superior voice and look at Harry like the snake seeing its prey.

AUTHOUR'S NOTE : Wizard life debt will be happen when one wizard help another wizard in a life or death situation.And the wizard who is helping can ask everything except a life of them or another wizard from the victim. If the victim refuse to do it or ignore it,the power of the wizard will be force out of them by an acient magic rule and will be made to be the slave of the one who is helping them,too. Now what do you think Draco will ask Harry do? XD

READ AND **REVIEW.**


End file.
